Anglorum
Anglorum is a imperial planet made up of three continents of temperate forest and oceans. Found in the great crusade it brews men after men after men in to the Imperial Guard in the name of the emperor. History Founding When the planet was first founded it was mining and gave the planet riches and gave them high standard of living. But as the ores expended the continent's who had, hadn't or in the middle started to fight over ores this lead to civil war. Civil War The smallest and by far the richest continent who had attained this wealth by having lots of ores under it which ran out but the money it had let the Lord's of the continent buy weapons and the ability to hire people as private armies these private armies joined to fight the other two continents. The second continent was the largest but fairly rich still 3/4 of its population were poor and looked down on by the upper class of the continent which when war broke out let the people riot some joined the opposing forces of the other continents. At the end of war most of the upper class were dead or dying. The final continent was not small but not large, it was an island in the great ocean it was the poorest but there was no upper class but the small fighting force it had stood firm against the other two continents. It the present time it makes the most guard regiment's. The Imperium overlooked the civil war and let it continue while they dealt with bigger problems. The war ended with the Island continent some how the victor, the Imperium now realising the damage done to the world had to think of a punishment, the punishment being a already tried, tested and used method. Mass conscription, the guard here lost their name as soon as they joined the guard and given a number, taught to kill from birth they were by far the least liked beside prison regiment's fighting force. Culture The culture is still very caste based with working, middle and top classes as a results disputes and small riots happen almost daily between working and middle class, that the higher class turn their heads from safe. The culture is very militaristic with children taught how to strip a bolt-las before they can walk and how to clean it before running, the history of all families on the World is tarnished at some point in the Civil war. The imperial guard With guard service compulsory for the two lower classes unless they are chosen for mining or other on world manual jobs with women unable to join and higher class men choosing to join where they are automatically given an officers rank. Equipment The Guard who are called Execitus Anglorum are not as well well equipped as other regiment's throughout the Imperium. The Execitus are given their clothes, hat and boots there is no armor they go on without it. Weapons Bolt-las: Is the common weapon in the Execitus it is a bolt which charges the next shot making it a bolt action very light and lack of recoil weapon. Chamber las-pistol: A officers weapon which has a revolving six cell pack in the main body of the pistol which when the trigger is pulled fires faster and more powerful las pistol. The down side being there's only six shots in the power cell. Bayonet: The size of a man's arm it slides half down the side of the weapon and is kept sharpened at a mono molecule level. The 'Duck' Shotgun: a eight barreled slug weapon which takes ages to load but when it has been loaded unleashes mass destruction in the ranks of enemies. A sawn off version was given to a Commissar as thanks for saving a regiment and is supposedly even more deadly with a shorter barrel. Mono molecular war axe: The rank and file melee weapon quick and deadly it's a simple but effective tool that can be used for making a hut or trench to beheading a chaos cultist. Organization The Execitus are a line formation siege warfare tactic based with mass numbers they form firing lines and advance slowly while giving mass las volleys as they march. They are trained to run up to twenty miles non stop to a battle and still fight before stopping. Stories of regiment's marching towards Tau forts un fazed as platoons fall of artillery and weapon fire and even a Chaos bastion was surrounded by the Executus. The Execitus have three distinct uniform colours: Red as it is the cheapest goes to those from the Island continent. Also known as red coats Green goes to the second continent. Also known as green coats And Blue to the largest. Also known as Blue jackets Vehicles and Artillery The Execitus are renowned for lack of vehicles other then Artillery but do have vehicles such as: Chimeras, that form more a command mobile hospital role Leman Russes: Used as anti vehicle roles they are rarely used as the Execitus heavy weapon teams are more then capable. The artillery is the same as any other regiment except they are unauthorized use of Basilisks. Special Units The Execitus have allure forces picked from the brew of men under every regiment Redcoat Grenadiers: Utterly fearless the Islanders have charged space marines and vehicles shoving grenades where ever as they are the only units allowed to carry grenades and grenade launchers, you will find a platoon of these in every regiment. grenadier-l.jpg|A Islander guard rifle bgde.jpg|A fire team of 'green coats' french_light_infantry_in_combat.png|Blue Jackets in combat Green coat saboteurs: The elite of the green coats they are armed with detention charges and las-guns of other worlds mainly Krieg pattern they cover the retreats of friendly forces and wreck havoc amongst the enemy. Blue jacket pathfinders: A platoon of these is attached to every regiment they lead the approaching Execitus armies in the best way and they are capable of handling themselves if they do have to go out by themselves. Notable Regiment's 95th Green Coat's Brigade: The 95th was one of the largest Green Coat regiment's with nearly 25 million men, a very big expendable force that under General Richard Sharpe has been to Armageddon, Cadia, Aurelia as the Exectius do get around Imperial space a lot due to how many there is. 24th Red Coat regiment of the Foot The whole regiment was nearly decimated holding a mountain known as Rorke from Mutant feral humans and their Ork masters the regiment at the final battle was commanded by Lieutenant Gornville Bromhead and Sergeant Douglas Dobfoot. 501st Blue Coat Artillery brigade: The 501st laid siege to a Chaos held city for eight months before space marines arrived to finish clearing up the heretics. Exectius Quotes By: About: (Feel free to add your own) Relations (Feel free to add your own) The planet hierarchy -coming soon Notable family houses. -Coming soon Quotes By About -Both coming soon Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Planets Category:Commisar Wadders